The Hope Tomorrow Brings
by Alianne Potter-Black
Summary: I only stood there for a few minutes...i couldnt believe what was happening...they're gone. this is the story of Aliey Potter, James little sister. completly and totally AU. please dont hate it
1. Ch 1: prelude

**okay so this is my masterpiece.** this is my story that i have worked on for a very long time. the first chapter here is kindof like a prelude to the rest of it.

**back ground you need to know:** this story is about the life of Alianne Carson-potter, James half sister(obviously this is an au). it starts at James and Lilliey's funeral. i have spelled names different;ly as i saw fit. i also added more characters and made another character waaaaaaaaaaaay out of canon. i hope you all like it and i hope that if you dont , you wont flame because flames are just rude and assholey things to do. there is alot of bad language in here. i tried to do as good as i could tomake them soundbrittish but im from Califonia so im not sure how well i did.

i hope you like it

aliey

_

* * *

_

_Prelude_

**"****W**e are gathered here today in so short a time since last we met to look back at the lives of two people who should be with us: James Anthony Potter and Lillieane Elizabeth Evans-Potter. Both were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named, betrayed by one Sirius Black- a man thought by many to be a close friend. Lillieane and James were very young and very involved in the war that has…"

I have no idea how long the priest- also known as Albus Dumbledore head master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry- was talking; however from my position behind the large oak tree in the back of the court-yard, it was far too long.

Finally I noticed the Professor nod to Remus- who was standing next to me- and he took my young godson and nephew Harry out of my arms and said quietly- "Aliey, I know that you don't care to be here but please say something. James and Lilliey were important to you. I think you owe them the honor of…"

"Remus" I cut in, my voice equally low "shut up. I'm going. Just keep Harry calm"

"Alright, good luck" he told me as I walked towards the podium.

"Alianne Carson-Potter has a few words she would like to say on behalf of James and Lillieane." Dumbledore was saying as I joined him "here you are my dear."

"Thank you sir," I whispered looking at the old man. "Okay, where do I start?" I was still speaking in a low voice. Looking into the crowd, I saw a man and woman standing there- both with long blond hair, both with tears in their eyes. I knew where I had to start. "James and Lilliey… god I just cant believe they're gone. James was…he was more than my older brother; he was one of my best friends. I loved him so much. He was always there for me when I needed him (and on occasion when I didn't). He was a great man- a great father, friend- a great brother- and the last thing I said to him was that I hated him and didn't want him in my life any more." Then I whispered to my self, "God, I'm such a fool"

"Um…Lilliey... God, Lilliey. She was my best friend…" I said, tears now running freely from my eyes "and I loved her like she was my sister. So it only makes sense that she married my brother, right? She was an amazing woman. It's hard to think that she gave her life up to save that of a world that hardly accepted her. Both she and James loved their son Harry with all their hearts. They were honestly the perfect couple- both taken far too soon. And I know that I speak for every one here when I say that they will be missed very, very much." I took a step back from the podium then and as loud as I could manage, I yelled to the sky-"good-bye James and Lillieane, we love you a lot and miss you already." And with that I walked as calmly as possible back to my tree.

The funeral lasted for hours, but I hardly noticed. My mind kept drifting back to the events that had taken place five days ago- on Halloween. You see my half-brother James and his wife Lilliey were killed after being in hiding for almost a year by the asshole, or docktor Handkock another name for a man styling himself by the name of Lord Voldemordt. By the time I had found out, my fiancé-Sirius Black-had gone after Peter- an old friend from our school days- and killed him and twelve muggles- non-magic folk. Sirius was immediately sent to azkaban prison without any trial. He had betrayed my brother and his wife to death. James' son Harry was then sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle- lilliey's only remaining family. I knew that after today I would not be aloud to see my nephew any more until after his 17th birthday due to the fact that I wasn't old enough now to take him and Petunia and Vernon Dursley would never allow me into their house. Thinking of this just made me hold the little boy in my arms even tighter.

The 'final-goodbyes' were incredibly hard for me as both caskets were open. I knew it was my place to go first but I just couldn't. Remus and Lucious-another friend from Hogwarts- were standing by me the whole time and even though I desperately wanted to be alone, I waited for every one to pass by and give me their condolences (all of them telling me how wonderful my speech was and what wonderful people my brother and sister-in-law were). After they had all passed, Remus, lucious, and luci's wife Gwen stuck a conversation up with me- no matter how much I just wanted to leave and even though they knew I had only spoken a little bit since I had found out what had happened.

"Merlin," Lucious started "it's so hard to believe they're gone"

"I just can't believe it was Sirius." Gwen said softly. "I mean who would have guessed?"

Just then Remus leaned in toward us and said in a voice just barely over a whisper "I _don't_ believe it was Sirius. I think Peter tricked us all."

"That's crazy Remus!" Gwen said sharply "why would little Peter do that to us?"

"Why not?" Was his only reply.

"Would both of you please be quiet" I practically screamed "don't talk about this dammit! Not while Harry's here!"

"Oh come on Aliey! He knows what happened!" Gwen yelled back at me "He knows his parents are gone and he know it's…" I can only thank Merlin that lucious was there and knew exactly what his wife was about to say. He covered her mouth and said just loudly enough that only Remus, Gwen, and I could hear "he doesn't under stand though, dearest. All he knows is what we've told him- that they aren't here anymore. He's too young to figure out why that is!"

"Can we please just talk about this later?" I asked quietly "I just want to get this day over with and leave to spend my last few hours with my nephew having at least a little fun."

"Your right Aliey," Remus said for every one, "Do you want to go say 'good-bye' now? I'll hold Harry for you."

"Yes, Remus, I think I do want to go now but I want to take Harry with me and let him say 'good-bye' to his parents one last time before he has to go back to that hell-hole Hagrid calls Surrey."

"Wonderful idea, my dear"

"Thanks. I'll meet you at the front gate later." I said walking forward, my little boy toddling at my side because he didn't want to be held anymore. I almost didn't here lucious say "see ya kiddo!" Hearing that made me smile a bit.

Walking to the caskets of two of the most important people in your life is hard. When you are sixteen months old, the two most important people in your life are your parents. Even with that said and known it still surprised me when the little boy standing at my side holding my hand stopped, looked up and asked me "Anna, where Prong an' l'i f'ower (his nick names for his mum and dad)? Arew they s'ill s'eepy?"

'_Oh god'_ I thought '_who the bloody hell told him they were sleeping? I guess now I have to tell him the bloody truth. And in words he'll understand too. "FUCK!!"_

"Anna? Why you sthay 'fuc'? where Pa'foo'?" I hadn't realized that he had heard me cursing out loud so I did the only thing I could think of- I scolded.

"Don't say that word Harry. It's not polite."

"Den, why you sthay it?"

"Because I'm an adult Harry."

"Oh. Okay. Where Pa'foo'? Where mummy an' daddy? Where Wormy? I misthes dem."

I kneeled down so that I was face-to-face with my nephew and said to him "Mummy and Daddy are in heaven now, Honey. So is Wormy." As I said this, I was thinking '_I can't do this! I can't tell this little boy that his god father is the reason his parents are dead. I just can't bloody well do it'_

"An' Pa'foo'?" he prodded not fully understanding what I had told him.

"Padfoot" I said sighing "Padfoot's gone to a place that he's not going to get out of, Harry. Your god father is as good as dead now." There were tears running unchecked down my face yet again. It seemed like all I ever did any more was cry.

"Anna, wha's dead?"

With that question, my breath caught in my throat and when I was finally able to speak, it was in a very strained tone. I said "Harry, dead is when you go away and you can't come back. Even if you really, really want to"

"But Anna, where d'you go?"

"Heaven Harry," I said kissing his forehead "you go to heaven."

Looking into the faces of my brother and best friend was almost unbearable, and as Harry leaned down kissing both of them and whispering "Nigh' nigh' l'i f'ower. Nigh' nigh' daddy. I lo'e you. Sthay hi to Wormy fo' me." I broke down. I then told Harry to go over to Genasyne- Lucious' maid that we had all come to think of as a friend.

I only stood there for a few minutes thinking about Lilliey and James. When the two of them finally got together after years of constant arguments, I was so happy. James had kept me up all the night before their first date just running into my room at random intervals yelling "she finally agreed to go out with me! I love you Kitten, you're the best sister ever!" or something of the sort. I thought about how Sirius and I had helped them to make up when they had a fight. I remember how when Lilliey and Gwen graduated from Hogwarts, James had cried (and James never cried). He proposed to her that night with all of us there- he made it seem like he tripped over something and when she bent down to help him up, he slipped the ring on her finger and asked her. Every body thought it was so romantic at the time (I still do). As I thought about all this a man came up behind me. I paid him no attention.

"I'm so sorry, James. I didn't mean what I said that night." I whispered to my older brother. "I don't hate you. I never have. I never could- I love you too much. Merlin, I miss you, Jamie. I don't know how long I can do this. I need- no scratch that- Harry needs- you. I wish you could come back or that maybe I could join you. That can't happen though can it? Am I ever going to be happy again with out you guys? Did you think it was Sirius who gave you in or are you like me and Remus? Do you think it was Pete? Was it Pete? I can't help it, I'm almost sure it was him because Sirius was always with me. I guess you were right after all, James. Maybe Sirius and I weren't meant to get married, maybe- I don't know- maybe I just need to get away and think for a while- like Andrew did (except I have nobody to abandon).

"Good-bye James. Sleep well. I'll miss you." As I finished, I did something I had never done before (to my brother at least) - I kissed him twice on each cheek and once on the forehead (It was part of a song he and I had written years ago '_kiss me once for the good times baby. Kiss me twice for good-bye_'), and then turned to my best friend.

"Good-bye Lils." I whispered "take care of our moron, won't you? Take care of yourself, too. I love you Lillieane. Sleep well." And- after kissing her on the forehead as well- I did as I had told my friends I would do- I headed to the front gate.

"Alianne," a male voice said from behind me as I was walking. I ignored him, having no wish to even hear what this person wanted to say to me.

"Aliey, please you have to hear me out! Please talk to me I'm so…"

With that, I spun around and slapped the man yelling "WHAT? YOU'RE SORRY? DON'T YOU BLOODY WELL TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY ANDREW! IT WONT CUT IT!"

"But, Aliey, I am sorry. I…"

"I DON'T CARE! You don't just disappear the day after your own MOTHER dies, not have any contact, as to where you went, and then show up again-out of the blue- FIVE YEARS LATER!" I knew I should have just kept everything in the way I usually do, but once it started there was no way it was going to stop- I had been holding all of this in for five and a half years and I needed to get it out.

"Aliey-Kitten- I can't explain how sorry I am. But that _was_ five years ago."

"And..?" Though my voice cracked at the use of my old nickname, my eyes still held their cold gaze "What? What the hell do you expect me to do? Do you want me to just forgive you? Pull you into my arms and act like the last five years of my life never happened? What, Andrew? Go on ahead and tell me, 'cause I really don't give a shit anymore!"

"No Aliey, I just want you to hear me out. Just listen to what your big brother has to say."

"Andrew," I said in a voice full of un-spoken fury "let me take a shot at what it is you want to say. You're gonna tell me that five years ago, when mom died, you panicked. That you didn't know what to do so you just up and ran. You left your fourteen-year-old sister and sixteen-year-old brother on their own- to fend for themselves. You're gonna tell me that five years ago- at twenty-four- you were too immature to take care of two teenagers, when you had in fact been taking care of twin girls since you were twenty- years old. Is that what you're going to say-_BIG BROTHER?"_

"Merlin, Alianne, how did you get so smart?" Andrew started- sarcasm dripping in his voice, "That's exactly what I was going to say. _**NOT**_Yes I was stupid then! Yes I panicked! But did you ever stop to think that maybe- just maybe I was also scared? No! You were too busy hating me to realize this!!! I was terrified that I was going to die too, leaving you and James with no one…"

At this point in time, we were so engrossed in all out shout match that both of us were turning a very deep purplish-red. "SO YOU _**LEFT?**_" I yelled back furiously "_**LEAVING US WITH NO-ONE!?!? **_YOU'RE EVEN SMARTER THAN I AM!! (Please note my sarcasm) I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU ANDREW BRIAN POTTER!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT _YOU _ALIANNE?" he yelled back just as angrily "YOU WONT EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"Then why don't you just say it before she can interrupt?" a cool voice cut in.

"Ah, hello Malfoy. Not in Azkaban yet I see." Andrew snarled turning around.

"Nope. Now whilst Aliey is still speech less, why don't you say what you came to say and leave?" Lucious replied dryly.

"Fine. I came back to tell you that after I left- after mom died and all- I realized that I still had this. So here it was supposed to be for your sixteenth birthday but… oh well." with that he threw a box at me and turned to go. "Good bye Alianne. You won't have to put up with me again, for I'm not coming back." He walked away with out a look back at me.

Picking up the box I noticed the hand writing- writing I hadn't seen in over eight years now. The box said "To my little Kitten on her sweet sixteen. I love you Leah-Raech." When I opened the box, I saw a silver locket with gold filigree letters spelling out the words "Sisters by Nature, Friends by Choice" I closed the box and put it in the pocket of my robes.

**T**he 7th ofNovember**- **Sirius's 21st birthday- came and the five of us- Remus, Lucious, Gwen, Genasyne, and my self- were standing out side of the ruins of James' and lilliey's old home in Godric's Hollow. We had just dropped Harry off at his Aunt and Uncle's house in surrey, and I was getting ready to head to my train whilst the rest of them were going home to rest.

"This is all just a dream" Gwen whispered, tears attempting to escape her eyes "A never ending nightmare that just has us all fooled."

"And now you're leaving us too, Miss Aliey" Genne added softly.

"Yeah about that Aliey, why are you leaving?" Remus asked, looking at the letter in his hand.

_Why am I leaving you?_ I thought _I'm leaving because I have nothing left here. Why else would I be leaving?!_ I knew I could never say that to any of my friends so I thought hard about how to reword it, and answered slowly, saying "You guys all know I love you right?" I started. When I had seen that they had all nodded their heads, I continued "I know this is almost unbearable for us all, especially you Remus you're the last marauder. But as of Friday, my entire biological family, yes I do know that I am adopted, is gone. I just need some time to come to terms with that and the fact that my fiancé-"

"You aren't engaged yet though"

"Yes lucious I am-was- he proposed to me on the 30th. But I need time to come to terms with the fact that I won't ever see him again. I need to…god I don't know…distance my self from magic for a while" _maybe, _I thought, _I should word this differently. _Seeing their faces I knew I had to.

"look, I know now's when we need to be together but everywhere I look, there a memory of Jamie, Lils, or Sirius, or even all three of them., especially here in London. And right now it's just more than I can bear. I really am sorry."

"How can you do this, Aliey? Do our feelings mean _nothing _to you?" Gwen asked me, her soft usually kind voice full of anger. "What the hell about our feelings, huh? What about all of our memories of them? Of Peter? We've now lost so god damn many people that it's hard to believe our original 9 is now cut to four! What if we need time too? We can't take more time off work, especially me and Lucious- we have to provide for Draco! It is hard Alianne but you know what, that's LIFE! So get the hell over your self because we loved them too!" with that she ran away Genne running after her.

"I was going to say I'd be back as soon as I find out what I'm going to do but maybe I just won't come back at all." I said with tears in my eyes. Both guys noticed this and enveloped me in a hug.

"It'll all be okay Aliey," lucious said, "Gwen will come around in time. You do need time to accept all that's been happening. Don't worry about it I'll talk to her."

"This week has been hard on you kiddo." Remus added, "It's been hard on all of us."

"Thank you guys, both of you, you don't know what this means to me. And I think I will come back- if not for me for you two and Harry when he's old enough." I told them _the thing is though,_ I thought, _Gwen's right, I shouldn't be leaving, I should stay here and get over it that way. _I remembered something when I saw the letter in Remus' hand "You'll make sure to give that letter to him wont you Rem? If you ever see him again."

"You can count on it Aliey." Remus said saluting "I have to talk to him for the ministry any way so when I leave I'll be sure to give him this." He then whispered in Russian _"I won't even look at it"_

_"Thank you Rem. Tell him good-bye for me too would you?"_ I whispered back to him.

"Hey assholes" lucious yelled at us "it's not nice to speak in tongues that other people in the room don't understand"

"Sorry." We both said at the same time.

"Hey at least you got her to smile Lucious" Remus said looking at me.

"I have to go finish packing up all my stuff." Even though I was still smiling, it faded. "I guess I'll see the two of you when I get back..."

"Alright then kid," Lucious started apparently thinking I was finished. I wasn't.

"Wait," I said cutting him off, "before I go, Luci, will you tell Gwen, Genne, and Severous good bye for me?"

"Of course I will A.J." he said as I smiled wider at his use of an old nickname he gave me when I was 12(back when my name for him was bleeding asshole). "You take care of you; I'll make sure to take care of them."

"Good-bye, Alianne," Remus started pulling me into another hug. "Take good care of you self."

"Take care you two; I'll see you when I get back- hopefully soon." I said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. I smiled, saluted them (inside joke), and then walked away from them, London, my friends, my family, and my past.

**W**aking up, I realized that my face and pillow were wet.

That was almost 16 years ago. I've been in Australia now for 13 of those years, living as a muggle named Adrienne Blackpin, a British teacher of the second grade. I've been able to keep up with news in the magical world by keeping a connection with Severous Snape over the last five years now. Four years ago, Sirius Black escaped from azkaban prison, the first ever to do so. Two years after that, he was freed after the ministry found Peter Pettigrew alive and trying to bring back lord Voldemordt. Peter was captured and given the dementors kiss and our world was put back on alert. Lord Voldemordt is back and appears to be more powerful than ever. Thanks to Severous- and the unfortunate passing of my old charms professor Fillius Flitwick- I am now on a train back to my beloved Hogwarts to help finish a battle that should never have begun -

A NEW ADVENTURE IN THE MAKING!!!

* * *

please review amnnd tell me if i should keep posting 


	2. Welcome home

**ok so this is the first chapter of the actual story. im sorry it took a while but i tend to be a horrid typer. hope you like it and please dont kill me if you dont.**

**disclaimer: **i only own what you dont recognize. Aliey, Gwen, Genne,and maybe the way certain ppl act.

_Chapter One_

_Welcome Back_

_A figure in a deep red cloak walked alone in the shadows up to the front gate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the figure looked up her pale blue eyes lit with happiness. She walked to the double doors and sighed, knocking twice on the large oak paneling._

_What the hell am I doing here, _I thought,_ why didn't I stay in Royalebarce? I made a life for myself there so I wouldn't have to come back and yet here I am, standing at the point of no return looking like a bloody lost duckling. I have to go, I shouldn't have come._

"Welcome, miss," a voice from near my left knee said bringing me out of my thoughts, "Professor Dumbledore is wait for you in the hall. If miss will wait for one minute? I is to introduce myself to miss. I is Dobby, miss, Dobby the house elf. I is to show miss around." I looked down and saw that the elf who had introduced himself as Dobby was one whom I had met before.

"Yes Dobby I remember you. You once worked for a friend of mine" my words, unfortunately, came out harsher than I had intended. "My apologies Dobby, I didn't mean to sound harsh. Its just I'm very nervous about this meeting. Let's just get this over with. Could you take me to Professor Dumbledore, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, miss" Dobby said bowing low.

"There shall be no need for such service Dobby" came a voice from near a hallway leading to what I remembered to be the dungeons. It was a deep wiry voice with suppressed emotion. It was a voice I hadn't heard in over 18 years. "I shall escort her to the head master as I am heading that way as it is"

"Yes, sir, as sir wishes" Dobby squeaked to the voice. "Dobby will leave miss now if miss permits it" I nodded and Dobby bowed once again and disappeared. It was a few minutes more before I heard the voice again, this time coming from behind me.

"Well, well, what have we here? Anna Potter? Or is it now Adrienne?"

I spun around and came face to face with none other than-"Severous!" I cried "oh my god, I bloody missed you! How the hell are you!??"

"Welcome home, Ali, I missed you as well" he said pulling me into a strong hug which I returned with full force.

We walked to the great hall talking about everything we couldn't say in our letters- old school day memories and other things of the sort. As we entered the hall, I looked up and, seeing the enchanted ceiling, whispered almost to my self "so the old man kept it after all, did he?"

"Ah, but of course he did miss Blackpin," said a warm old voice which I remembered well, "it was, by far, the greatest prank ever pulled by the marauders and their 'ladies'"

Albus Dumbledore stood in a corner of the gigantic room. His beard and hair, both reaching to his mid back, were a snowy white and his blue eyes shone like sapphires in water though half moon glasses. He wore a deep purple dressing robe with stars and moons on them and a matching sleeping cap. _Of course you bloody moron, its 3:30in the morning!! _I mentally berated myself.

"Yes sir," I agreed, "It was most definitely one of the better ones"

"Well, child, come here and let us get a good look at you. Let me see if time was as good to you as it was to the rest of your family." Minerva McGonnagall called from near the teachers table. As I walked into the center of the room, having entered from one side, she spoke once more. "Ah yes. I see that you have in fact inherited the beauty of your birth mother. You look beautiful, dear."

"Thank you very much, professor," I said softly "however, for all I know or care, Alanna Potter is-was- my mother, whether by birth or no"

"Well, shall we continue?" Severous asked Albus loudly, preventing me from hearing Professor McGonnagall's reply.

"Yes of course we can continue Severous." Albus said, sitting down, "Would every one please take a seat? Thank you," turning, he addressed me alone, saying, "Now my dear, you have a choice as to what name you want to be addressed as during you time here. I am sure you know what you would like to be called, do you not?"

After much thought, I turned to Albus and said, "In Australia, my students called me 'Ms. Blackpin', but-"

"Is that what you want to go by, Ali?" Severous asked me softly, trying to make eye contact

"Let me finish, Sev," I told him, not making eye contact with him or either of the professors. My eyes kept going up to the enchantment put on the high ceiling many years ago. _You've hidden from your past for far too long now Alianne,_ a voice, which sounded surprisingly like my sister Regina, said softly, _time to stop hiding._

Finally I looked at the old man who had taken me under his wing and taught me personally for almost three years. I said to him and him alone- "I've been 'Adrienne Blackpin' for too long, Professor Dumbledore, and for as long as I teach here, I would like to be Alianne Carson." Not being able to look at him any more, I let my Gaze wander back up to the ceiling.

"Very well," I could tell every one at the table was smiling or smiled when Albus said, "Very well Alianne. Welcome aboard. Now, on to our next matter of business, you're lodging for the next few months, where would you like to stay and if it is not near here, how are you planning to get back on the first of September?" I don't know why he did it but he also shifted his gaze toward the enchanted ceiling.

"I have plans to stay at the 'leaky Cauldron' and I was hoping I could hitch a ride on the train when it comes time to come back, if that's alright with you?"

"That's a perfectly fine idea, Alianne. And now, despite the fact that some of our staff members still refuse," here he looked pointedly at Severous, "if you wish to call me Albus you may, as we work together." He smiled kindly at me and then continued, "Next, as we all know, an other Potter is now entering his last year of school here and I have decided-"

"Oh wow I forgot Harry's 17 now, that's right! –Ah Crap," I looked down at my hands and said "I'm so sorry Professor, continue."

"Thank you, Alianne, for that…er… _interesting _… exclamation" Dumbledore chuckled, "as I was saying, Harry Potter is coming into his final year here and I have decided to make him head boy, and Ms. Hermione Granger, head girl. Severous, have you decided whom you want as your prefects for this term?"

"No, Headmaster, I have yet to decide"

"That is alright for now, but remember, we only have about two weeks before all students must get their letters. I want the list by no later than Wednesday, understood?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Good. Minerva, have you decided yet?"

"Yes Albus. I thought that for 6th year, Colin Creevey and Ginerva Weasley, and for 5th year, Cameron Smith and Mercedes Ghena. Does that sound alright?"

"Those sound like excellent choices, Minerva. You're very welcome. Now, our next business, our dear Professor Sprout, is no longer able to work full time due to old age. I have decided to bring in -part time mind you- one of the best Herbology students Hogwarts has seen in many years. Now our guest is going there tomorrow to meet with someone for an interview for the defense job, but I must ask one of you to go with her. Do I have any volunteers?

Three minutes passed.

Finally- "I will go."

"Very well. You will head out with our guest tomorrow morning. I wish you the very best of luck. Now let us all go back to bed. I am sure _professor _Carson," we all smiled as he put emphasis on my new title, "is as tired as we all look. Goodnight to you all." With that Dumbledore started towards the door.

"Goodnight Albus." Minerva said as he left, "goodnight Severous. Alianne, dear, please come with me and I will show you to your office and bedroom."

"Thank you professor McGonnagall. 'Night Sev." I then followed Minerva out the door, my small trunk dragging behind me.

When we got to the second floor, Minerva led me down a secret passage way that I had found when I was in 3rd year. As we got to the end, Minerva stopped and said "This is your room, dear. I think Albus went over board with the decoration of it, but I hope you find it suitable." She said.

"Thank you, professor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alianne" she said, her normally strict voice was light and her cold eyes were soft, "and welcome back, it's good to see you again."

"You too, professor. Sleep well." I walked into my new quarters and shut the door. Looking around I said "It's good to be home. Merlin, I love magic."

* * *

I woke up at around 7 o'clock the next morning and started to get ready. I didn't know who I was meeting today but Albus had made them sound very important.

I started to walk down to the great hall but stopped dead in the doorway, amazed at what I saw.

Standing in front of me was a young lady; her long brownish-blond hair had a very light purple tint to it, making her huge green eyes look almost ethereal. Her ears had a slight point to them and she looked no older than 18. She wore a brown trench coat over a matching brown skirt that went just below her knees and worn brown boots. Her shirt was a golden color that set off her skin beautifully. Even though she wore no makeup, she was absolutely beautiful. There was no mistake, this girl was an elf.

"Mae govannen, Miss Aliey," Said the girl, bring me back to reality.

"Mae govannen, Genasyne," I replied calmly, "it is good to see you again."

"Lle maa quel, Miss Aliey, you look good"

"Hannon Lle, Genne. Please, just call me Aliey."

"If that is what you wish m- Aliey" she said tentatively, as if I would hurt her for doing as I had already asked, "Professor Albus should be here soon. He will tell us why we're here."

"Alright Genne," I replied sitting down in the nearest seat, one of the many benches that lined the walls and floor of the hall, "tell me, how long have you been here at Hogwarts? Last I remember you wouldn't go within ten kilometers of a magic building unless Lucious was with you."

She smiled as she replied- it was an odd smile, one that held an almost icy edge, as though protecting ones self from harm, but at the same time, it held the warmth and sweetness of a young child that we so often connect to girl's just entering adolescence- "I got here to the school at 5 this morning. I've been in London for a little over 2 years now. Many things have changed Aliey. You may yet see some of them today."

"Yes," said a voice form the door, "we can only hope that the things that change, change for the better. Ladies, I am very sorry if you waited long for me."

"It is quite alright Professor Albus." Genne said, her smile getting a little warmer with every word

"Yes headmaster," I conquered, "it is all quite alright. I just got here my self."

"Good," Albus replied, "now that I don't have to worry about re-introductions, we can get strait to business. The two of you are to go to number 27 Harte Street. There you will ask to see Mrs. Malfoy. You will give this letter to her and only to her. Any questions?"

The moment he had said 'Malfoy' my mind had started working. I knew for a fact that Mrs. Malfoy had died many years ago. The only possible explanation was- "wait," I said in a small voice, "Do you meant to tell me that-"

"Yes, Alianne, you are going to Lucious Malfoy's house and are going to speak to his wife Gwen."

"They got back together a few years ago, Aliey. After Sirius Black escaped, Gwen and Lucious realized how dumb they were being. They got remarried about two and a half years ago." Genne explained seeing the look on my face.

"Thank you Genne, that explains a lot." I said to her. Turning to Albus I said, "Gwen wont want to see me, Professor, I'm quite sure of that." As I thought about Gwen's and my parting, my voice took on a sharper, almost colder, edge, "she won't have forgiven me yet"

"Oh, but she forgave you all those years ago, Aliey." Genne stated matter-of-factly, "she forgave you all those years ago after Remus told her… after you left"

"If you Girls wouldn't mind finishing this discussion later," Albus put in calmly, "after you drop of the letter, you are to meet a man going for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts and you will sit through an interview with him. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, sir." I muttered

"Wonderful. You may set off then if you wish." he said walking to the door, "and Alianne, your stuff will be waiting for you at the 'Cauldron'. I will see you in a while."

"Alright, sir, thank you, sir"

Genne stopped me as we apparated a block away form Harte Street.

"Things have changed much in the 16 years you've been gone, Aliey. They've changed immensely. I left 13 years ago when master Lucious and Arwne Gwen got divorced, and I have barely been back since." she told me.

"What did you do all those years you were gone?" I asked her. I knew all about the 'Malfoy scandal' from news papers I had read.

"I went back to my old land. I went home and worked for the son of my old king for a few years- ten actually. Then I did a year of traveling. Now I live with a few friends and work at the school a few days a week to help out professor Albus" she was smiling for one of the first times I had ever seen.

I smiled back at her. It looked like Genesyne's horrid, hard life had slowly started to make an upward turn. "That's wonderful, Genne." I said, "Now come on and lets get this done with."

As we walked toward the house at the far end of Harte Street, we talked about many things. Genne told me that she had been dating one of her roommates for almost a year and that; recently, he had asked her to marry him. She asked me if I had dated anyone while I was gone and I told her that after eight years with Sirius, any amount of time alone would drive me crazy and that, while I hadn't found any one special, I had dated a few people. I told her a story of the Marauders and 'their girls' in school and by the time I had finished, we were at the door of number 27.

"God, this place hasn't changed a bit." I said quietly to my self.

Indeed, the old mansion had not changed at all in the years since I had left. Three stories high, it was painted a pale sea green- Gwen's favorite colour. There was a wrap-around balcony on the third floor and two separate ones on the second. The double front doors were painted white with bronze snakehead handles. A large sign that stood in the yard read '_friends welcome... marauders STAY OUT!!'_ It was a present from Lilliey and me some 19 years ago at Gwen's bachlorette party. The front yard was huge with a nice flower garden and a tree on the side. The front porch was a dark cherry wood.

I heard voices in the back yard- one of which I almost thought was James- and could have sworn they were voices from the past.

"They must be having a party, Aliey, I can hear voices." Genne told me- thus extinguishing my previous thoughts "do you think we should come back later?"

"No, Genne, Albus wanted us to do it now. So, I guess lets do it."

"Alright then" and Genne knocked on the door.

I recognized the young man who answered the door almost immediately- he looked so like his father that it hurt me to look into his eyes-not the dark blue that ran in the family but the eyes of his mother- light blue and smiling, hiding pain behind jokes and laughter.

"May I help you?" he asked us

"Draco," Genne said in a commanding air about her that I had never seen before, "I wish to see your mother for a minute"

"Oh, right sorry Genasyne. Please, both of you, come in." the boy named Draco said as he opened the door fully and Genne stepped in. I hesitated but followed her as he yelled over his shoulder, "MUM! Genesyne's here!!" he turned back to us and lowered his voice and said, "I'm sorry about that, it's just that everyone's in the back. We're having a joint birthday for Harry and me."

'Harry's here?!' I thought but could say nothing as I saw the three people that ran inside at that moment. I put my shield back up as no one was supposed to know I was back yet.

"Genne!!" the man on the right said running to her and kissing her heavily. "I missed you so much this week."

"Oh darling, I missed you too," she replied, entwining her hand in his.

"Hello, Remus," I whispered, "it's wonderful to see you again" he didn't hear me but as he looked my way it gave me a chance to look at him properly.

_He sure has changed _I thought as I looked him over. It was true. Remus Lupin's once shoulder length brown hair was short, mixed with gray and he looked much older than his 37 years of age. He was dressed in an old muggle suit, brownish-gold and somewhat tattered, with a white shirt and dark red tie. The only thing that hadn't changed (that I could tell) was his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Excuse me miss," started the man on the left- a man with long blond hair, cold indigo blue eyes, and, from what I remember, a very untrusting, and protective nature. He spoke calmly, but it was the under toning in his voice that made me shiver, "but who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!?!"

"Mr. Malfoy," Genne began, "this is the new charms professor at Hogwarts"

"Oh, yes?" he asked skeptically. Turning to me he said, "What's your name charms professor?"

"It amazes me, Mr. Malfoy, that you seem to be under the impression that I need to tell you," I said looking him over as well, "what business is it of yours?" In an under tone that only he could hear, I added, "Severous told me you knew, Lucious, why do you seem so surprised?"

"I asked you your name, professor." He replied coldly, "As head of the school board of governors, it _is_ my business to know." His eyes warmed slightly.

"My name," I said loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear me "is Professor Alianne Carson." I looked now at the woman standing where Lucious had stood mere moments before, "the reason I am here, however, is not to meet you, Mr. Malfoy, but to give this letter to your wife," at this I walked over to the woman and held out the letter, "it is from headmaster Dumbledore, ma'am, and I have not looked at it."

"Love," Genne started, "I also need to speak to Harry and Hermione in private, well with you and Snuffles too of course."

"Of course my dear," Remus replied "lets go find them" the two ran in the direction of all the noise.

Gwen looked at her husband in both fear and excitement as she said "Luci, it's from Albus, he wants me to take the Herbology job like we talked about earlier this year. He says if I still want the job, its mine part time or until Pomona completely retires. Lucious, can you believe this? I actually got the job!" as her and Lucious hugged, my name sank into her mind. She looked up and said in a voice just above a whisper, "Aliey is that really you?"

"Of course it's not her, Gwen. Aliey's hair was longer, black and her eyes were brown. This girls eyes are bl..." he was cut short as I let my shields fall, showing the young woman he just mentioned, for no more than a moment in time as I said sharply, "it is me Gwen, I'm sorry I took so long coming back. As for you, people change, Lucious Malfoy, you should know that better than most."

_They have to know, _I said to myself, _Lucious already does, but he doesn't seem to care. Do I have to prove to them I'm me? I don't think I have the ability to do that right now. Maybe if I need to I can just tell them things I know about from school. Yes, that would work._

While I was debating with my self, it appeared the Malfoys were too. Lucious stepped forward and said, "If you are truly Alianne Jesika Carson, you won't mind answering a few questions for me?"

"Of course not, Russet. I don't mind at all." I replied smirking. "What is it you want to ask me?"

He looked stunned to say the least. I don't think anyone had called him by that name in close to 20 years now, "um… first, um…what was James Potter's animagus?"

"James was a silver stag who answered to the name of 'Prongs'"

"Alright, Gwen why don't you ask a question?"

"Okay, um… what part did I play in Lilliey and James' wedding?"

"Love, anyone could answer that." Lucious said to her.

"Well then you fix it! I believe her." Gwen shot back.

"Fine, why didn't I play a part in Lilliey and James' wedding?"

"That's a trick question, lucious. You did play a part in the wedding. More than one in fact. You walked Lilliey down the aisle and you were almost the second bride's maid, but you backed out once you heard you had to wear a dress. You instead stood at Lilliey's side in dress robes and looked like you were going to murder me and Remus. After wards you threw the two of us into the lake at Hogwarts. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"One last question," Gwen said, "As I said before, I believe you but if you really are you, why did you leave and where did you go?"

'_Why did you leave?' _I had asked myself that question more times over the past 16 years than anyone could ever imagine. _'Where did you go?'_ That, at least, had an easy answer, "I went to Australia," I replied "I went to…forget my past and start a new future away from magic and away from memories of loved ones. I went because I knew that if I didn't, I'd kill myself when I got back to my apartment. But you were right, Gwen. I left because I was thinking only of myself. I blamed myself for their deaths and I didn't want to think about life without Sirius." There. I had said it. I had put my shame to rest and I had explained my self to the one person I felt it needed to be explained to.

"And why, then didn't you come back when Sirius escaped from Azkaban? Why wait 5 more years, when you could have just come home and moved on sooner?" Gwen looked close to tears. She appeared to have wanted to ask this for many years. But she finally now had the chance.

I didn't want to say what I had told my students or what I told Severous, but as I was trying to think of an answer, a voice interrupted my thoughts-"how would you feel," Lucious said to his wife, "how would you feel if you were in her place? Your brother and best friend 'murdered' by the man you loved, said love then 'killing' a friend from school along with 11 other people? Then to find out 13 years later that your love was innocent, and had been wrongfully imprisoned for 12 long years only to break out by using a very illegal and probably very dangerous secret from his past. Would you want to come back to that? I know I wouldn't." At that, Lucious walked up to me and, even though I'm not sure what I was expecting, I can tell you it was not for him to pull me into a giant hug. "I believe you, Aliey," he said, "I just thought I'd know you were coming back before you came."

"I thought so to, Lucious." I replied as Gwen too came up and gave me a hug saying "I'm sorry, kid, welcome back. I missed you, you little brat."

"I missed you too, Gwen. I missed both of you so much. I can't believe Severous told you nothing, Lucious."

"Yeah me either," he replied, "now, take that shield of yours back down and lets really see our Kitten."

As he said that, I let my shields fall completely for the first time in almost 13 years (the first 3 I was traveling so it didn't really matter). My hair grew from the shoulder to my mid back and changed from dirty blond to an almost black, my eyes went from blue to a crystalline brown with many colors mixing in, I grew a little- not much just about two inches- and a very few lines formed around my mouth and eyes. "Not changed much, have I?" I said jokingly.

"No, not changed much," answered a voice from the door, "But still as beautiful as you were at nineteen. It's very good to see you finally came back." Remus said as he walked over and pulled me into yet another hug, "welcome back, my dear."

"Hey Moony," called a voice from an outside door- a voice that still made me giddy, "who the hell are you welcoming…back…oh shit…Aliey?"

Once again I felt a small smile cross my face. Sirius Black was standing in the doorway- his trade mark hair falling to his broad shoulders, his gray eyes with a shocked look that replaced a sparkle that could rival Albus Dumbledore himself. "Hey Siri," I said calmly, "How are you?"

He was looking at me the way he had looked at me for eight years, the way he looked at me at James and Lilliey's wedding, the way he looked at me on October 30th, 1981 when he proposed to me. Sirius Black was looking at me like I was the only person in the room, in the world maybe. It took him a moment to realize that I had spoken. "Me…? I…I'm okay," he stuttered, letting me know that he was, as I had expected, completely and totally amazed. "And what…what about you? H-ho-how are you?"

"I'm alright."

"That- that's wonderful" he said, "just wonderful." He seemed to come to himself once again. He straightened up a bit.

"Well are you staying here, because I have something I must do, but I should be back in about two hours." The after a seconds thought, he said, "Sorry that sounded rude, but I have job interview in 20 minutes."

"Oh, alright," I said checking my watch, another present and reminder of one I had loved so much and lost so young- my aunt Amie who died when I was 14. "Well, Gene and I have to go interview someone for the D.A.D.A. position as it is. Maybe, if it isnt too much trouble for you, I could come by some time and we can catch up properly?" I asked to the room in general.

"Come by tonight," Lucious started, "we can continue where we left off all those years ago."

"Alright, I suppose I'll see you then." I said before turning halfway to the door, "Just so you all know, I really am sorry I left, and I'm glad I came home. I missed you guys." I looked at Genne, who looked very reluctant to let go of Remus' arm, and quietly said to her, "come on, Genne, lets do this the quick and slightly less painful way, you see him tonight, I assume."

"Yes, I suppose I will. Goodbye love." With that Genne walked down the stairs to wait for me at the end of the sidewalk.

It took all my restraint to keep from throwing myself into Sirius' arms. Instead I reminded myself what I had to do and said, "Goodbye guys it was nice seeing you all again. I'll see you tonight." As I walked by Sirius, I whispered to him, "I missed you a lot, Sїr. Good luck with your interview." I walked out the door and disapparated just as I heard him say in a voice almost inaudible, "I missed you too, Aliey Potter, Welcome home."

* * *

As we got to the place where I was to conduct the interview, a small bistro off to one side of Flourish and Blotts Book Shoppe, I looked inside to see if I knew the person I was to be interviewing. I did. He saw me as I walked inside and said to me as I sat down, "Aliey Potter, long time, no see, eh?"

I cringed at his smell. The man appeared not to have showered for at least a week and a half. His reddish brown hair was disheveled and I wanted nothing more than to leave, as I stated by saying loud and clear, "Blake Newman, I told you close to 20 years ago, and I still mean it now, seeing you before the end of the world is far to soon for me." With that I walked out of the bistro, down the street and into my own mind.

* * *

* * *

just so you know Sїr is pernounced with a long 'e'.

if you want to know what Genne and Aliey were rtalking about, just ask me.

please review. it makes feel happy inside and when im happy inside i post faster.

loves,

aliey


End file.
